Tell Me a Story
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Tara tells Willow an epic, but not really bed time story. There's no real plot. Just a lame bed time story and some Tillow adorableness. Absolute fluff.


**A/N First Buffy story. It has absolutely no plot. At all. It's Tara telling Willow a story. The story she tells sort of has a plot, but no real climax. It follows a very gentle slope. I think it's sweet though.**

**Disclaimer: I own Buffy and Tara isn't dead. I own Buffy and Tara isn't dead. **

*** ****Opens eyes * Damn. Reality.**

"Will you tell me a story?"

Tara turned towards the bed, where her girlfriend was propped up on her elbows. Tara grinned, and got up from her desk. She climbed onto the bed, and pulled Willow into her arms. "Ok. One day, Mr. Dino was going to work. As he was walking along, he saw a really cool rock. Thinking that his son, Dino Jr., would love it for his rock collection, he picked it up and put it in his briefcase."

"The dinosaur has a briefcase?"

"Yes. You see, he was an accountant at the bank." Willow nodded in understanding, and Tara continued. "Anyway, Mr. Dino continued on to work, and promptly forgot about the rock. Now, the rock, whose name was Freedrick—"

"The stone has a name?" Willow asked.

"Yes. In this world, all the stones have names, and can talk. In fact, they have a very complex society."

"Cool."

"Anywho, Freedrick was highly dismayed. He had been on his way to a very important meeting with the council of elders. He was head of the council, and supposed to be leading said meeting. Now, he was stuck in a briefcase, being carried in completely the wrong direction. Freedrick knew the council would wait for him. In fact, they would wait until midnight, before sending out a search party. He really didn't think that would help, though. How could they find him, when _he_ didn't even know where he was?"

"Freedrick is in quite the predicament, isn't he?" Willow asked, scrunching up her eyebrows. Tara giggled, and leaned over to kiss the spot where her brows came together. She then placed a quick kiss to her mouth, and went back to the story.

"Yes, he is. Anyway, when Mr. Dino got home, Dino Jr. was already there, eating his afternoon snack of crackers with peanut butter and leaves. When Mr. Dino saw his son, he remembered the stone he'd found. "Hey! I got this really cool stone for you." He pulled the stone out of his briefcase, and handed it to Dino Jr. "Gee wiz, dad! Thanks! This is awesome!" Dino Jr. ran upstairs and into his room. He held the stone up to the light, and watched it shimmer. Suddenly, Freedrick opened his eyes, and blinked. Dino Jr. was so surprised, he dropped Freedrick onto the floor. "Ouch! Watch it!" Dino Jr. scrambled backwards. "What the—" "Look, youngster. I don't have much time. I need to get somewhere, and fast. Will you help me?" Dino Jr. nodded, to stunned to speak."

"Wait, I'm confused. Do the dinosaurs know that rocks are sentient?"

Tara grinned at her girlfriend's use of large words. "No. That's why Dino Jr. is so surprised."

"Oh. Ok."

"Freedrick stuck out his stubby little legs, and scurried over to Dino Jr. "Please help me. I need to know where I am." "We're by the third bend in the river, in the large cave on the eastern bank." Dino Jr. didn't know why he was telling this to a stranger, but the stone seemed trustworthy enough. "Thank you…um…" "Dino Jr." the dinosaur supplied helpfully. "Thank you Dino Jr. My name is Freedrick, by the way. Now, Dino Jr. will you help me get to the big oak tree by the second bend in the river?" "Of course I will." Dino Jr. scooped Freedrick onto his back, and went downstairs. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out on a walk!" Dino Jr. called out to his parents. "Be back before dinner," they replied. "Yes mom!" he called, as he walked out the door. He walked along the river, until he got to the oak in the second bend. Freedrick climbed down, glad that everything worked out. "Thank you Dino Jr. I am forever in your debt." "There's no need for that. Just visit every so often," Dino Jr. told him. After that day, Freedrick visited every week. He watched Dino Jr. grow up and have children of his own. He watched those children grow up and have kids, and finally, he watched Dino Jr. die. He attended the funeral, and realized how tragic immortality could be."

"That was a sad story," Willow said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Tara bent down and kissed it away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. As long as you're here to make it all better."

"Of course. I'll always be here." Tara leaned over and pecked Willow's lips. Willow grinned, and pulled her down for a much needed make-out session.

Grrr…Argh.

**A/N Tara's story making up skills are much better than mine. That's why, if I ever have kids, I will NOT be the one telling the bedtime stories. XD**


End file.
